Bella's Struggle
by vicyy
Summary: Bella chose jake over edward but isnt happy. the cullens come back to forks years later but accidents happen and bella gets changed into a vampire. NOT CONTINUING..
1. Meeting

_This is my first fanfic do please be nice. tell me what you think. if i need to change it or put more into the chapter or watevz. And you can be mean i dont care. _

_And also i should probably put a disclaimer but seeing as this is a fanfic i see no point._

Jacob POV

"I do" said Bella

"I do" said Jacob

I pressed pause on the remote and turned from the TV. I was sitting on the deep brown leather couch in the middle of the living room. I had been watching mine and Bella's wedding video from 5 years ago.

That was when I was still phasing, but the whole pack had gained enough control over our emotions to stop and start aging. We could still chance into wolf-form in times of need if an occasional vampire ventured through town.

Since Bella had chosen me over the leech the family Cullens had left town. Now Bella and I had a beautiful daughter named Kristen and another baby on the way.

Interrupting my train of thoughts, Bella came down the stairs holding Krisy. Bella took my breath away every time I saw her. She was wearing a dark blue blouse she'd had for years probably since the Cullens were here, it was old and tattered but whenever I mentioned getting her a new one she got all emotional.

Krisy was 3 now. She had dark brown eyes like Bella's and Jet black hair like mine. Her skin was a perfect sandy color between both of ours.

I walked over to meet them at the bottom of the withered stairs that once belonged to my dad. Billy. This was his house but he died a couple of months after Krisy's birth. He left all of his possessions to Bella and I.

"What's wrong Jake?" whispered Bella"You look sad."

"Just thinking about dad" I replied with a sigh. "You don't look so good yourself" I commented.

Bella POV

I had been thinking about Edward all morning. I missed him so much. Of course I would never admit that though. I love the life here with my beautiful husband and daughter. Every now and then I slip up and think about the life I could have had with Edward, immortal and 19 forever but I chose my Jacob an now I was 24 and he 22.

"Thinking about my dad too" I lied.

Living with Edward for those 2 years had taught me how to lie exceptionally well. Jacob believed me, he never caught me lie, and he never caught me thinking of the Cullen life I could have had.

Just then the phone rang. Jake went to get it seeing as I still had Krisy in my arms. He was looking away from me, out the window.

"OK sounds like fun" he said in to the phone. I thought his voice sounded a bit off but I didn't care enough to think much about it.

Jacob POV

That was Sam."The pack is going for a run for old time's sakes. They want me to go with." I lied.

The truth was there was a pack of leeches in Port Angeles. Quil was there shopping with Claire and caught a strong scent. He called Sam straight away and Sam called the rest of us. We went up to meet him straight away. I didn't tell Bella because I thought she would worry about me, But I was as strong as ever.

"OK" she said "I'm gonna go open the shop. I'll take Krisy with me. Drop in when you finish your run OK?" She kissed me as I walked out the front door.

I grabbed my elastic strap for my clothes. Once I was in the forest far enough I undressed and tied the clothes onto my leg. It had been about 3 ½ years since I last phased but I was still a pro at it. In one fluid movement the shake rippled down my spine and I ripped apart into my wolf-self. I looked the same as I always had. A red-brown coat and blackest of black eyes. I ran through the forest to meet the others where we headed towards Port Angeles.

* * *

_To be contnued..._

_Sorry the chapter was short but im just getting started .okies. please stick around and ill get the next chapter up soon _

_love you .vicyy_


	2. Collision

Bella POV

I got dressed and ready to go to work. I worked on the outskirts of Forks in a new shop with expensive, designer brand clothes. I found that I was one of the only clothes hops in this little town, so even though the clothes were expensive people bought them. I made quite a bit of money which was the only reason I worked with clothes. The money. But if I was being honest with myself the designer clothes reminded me of Alice a bit. Of how she would always jump up and down and squeal with joy at the thought of shopping.

When I got downstairs Krisy was ready and waiting for me in the lounge room. We go into our new Ford XR8, Jacobs's car. I loved driving it. After Edward's driving I hated going slow.

Damn it! There I go thinking about Edward again!

I pulled up out the front of "Boutique" which was the name of the shop. I walked in with Krisy behind me. The store looked the same as when I left it yesterday. The walls were a soft blue and had clothes covering most of it. In the middle there were 2 racks of new designer clothes that we just got in.

Behind the 'new' racks was the counter which had a glass top so you could see the jewellery. The first few hours were fairly quiet about 3 people came in, none buying anything.

"Mum I'm hungry!" Krisy called from the back room. I looked at the large flip clock, it was just 12 o'clock.

"OK hunny" I called back. I finished serving a customer then went to fix Krisy quick sandwich. I gave it to her while she watched TV. Just then the service bell rang.

"One second" I called.

Edward POV

"One second" the girl called.

I was only here because Alice needed some new clothes and she saw this new shop "Boutique" on the way home. Our family had come back to live in forks

I was scared of coming back because I wasn't sure if Bella still live here, so Alice and I went to check out Charlie's house. It was empty and by the smell of it nobody had lived here for several years.

A little part of me hoped that Bella was still here. I my love was still as strong as ever for her. I thought about her a lot, I was nearly as depressed as when I left her last time but at least this time she chose it not me so I hoped she was happy with her choice.

So now here we are in this new little shop which Alice loved, it had some of her favourite designers. We were waiting to be served.

I looked over at Alice, she seemed uneasy so I read her thoughts.

'I can't see anything!' she thought, worried.

I just shrugged probably some werewolves close by. We might have to run fast home. No big thing, they weren't gonna turn into wolves in the middle of the street. I was facing the door waiting for the girl to hurry up. Just then she walked in

"Hi, how may I...I…."she left the sentence hanging when she saw who was standing in front of her.

I turned around quickly to see Bella. My Bella, looking more beautiful than ever.

"Holy Shit!" Alice screamed happily, jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"Bella?" was all I managed to whimper

Bella just stood there with her mouth hanging open, looking like an idiot. Then I realized she wasn't breathing.

"Breath Bella" I laughed. Old habits die hard, I thought to myself. Ouch. Telling her to breath brought back a lot of old memories.

Bella POV

I took Edwards advice but it came out as a gasp. I couldn't talk. I could only stare. I couldn't believe it, Alice and Edward Cullen were the last 2 people I was expecting to ever see in this store.

I took in their appearances. Alice looked as though it was the first time she had been happy for ages. She was wearing dark clothes; black jeans and a navy top with the hint of a designer cut.

Edward on the other hand looked like he was remembering something painful, he was trying to put on a brave face but I could see it in his eyes it hurt to see me.

Just then Krisy walked in behind the counter and looked up at Alice and Edward with the cutest smile.

Alice POV

"Hello, I'm Krisy" said the little girl.

"This is my daughter" Bella said, speaking for the first time with a weak smile.

The little girl looked a little like Bella but I couldn't put my finger on it there was something different about her. She had dark brown hair and dark but warm brown eyes. She seemed to be about 3.Then it hit me. She had the slightest smell of werewolf. Not enough to make me sick though.

'Edward! She's a werewolf. That's why I couldn't see anything.' I thought to Edward.

"Yes I know and I can't read her thoughts either" Edward whispered to me, too fast for Bella to hear.

"Why did you say that?" Krisy asked Edward, confused about the mind reading part.

'Crap, she can hear us' I thought Edward just nodded in agreement not wanting her to overhear anything more.

"Krisy, sweetheart, why don't you go back and watch some TV so I can serve the customers" Bella said.

"OK mummy" Krisy said skipping off to the back room.

Jacob POV

I had met up with the pack near Sam's house then from here we ran to Port Angeles in wolf form. When we got there we met up with Quil. We followed the scent through Port Angeles and found the coven. The Cullens. I couldn't believe they would come back here.

Seeing as Sam and i were the "rulers" of the pack we confronted them with the others trailing behind. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were there but Alice and _Edward- _I don't know why but I still flinched at his name- were nowhere in sight.

They were all calm but I could see Emmett hunched slightly, ready to pounce if necessary.

"Hi" Sam greeted them "We just wanted to see who was in town. Are you coming back to Forks?"

"Yes" Carlisle replied. "We are back to live _permanently,_ in our old house."

"What about _Edward_ and Alice?" I asked.

"They are here as well. They are in Forks looking at the old house and Alice is dropping into a store in Forks for some clothes at the moment."

Oh my god. Our shop is the only one in Forks.

"Shit I gotta go." I yelled over my shoulder as I darted into the forest. As quickly as i possibly could i ripped off my pants and shoes and put them in y mouth not bothering with the strap around my leg.

In one ripple down my spine I ripped apart into a wolf and darted as quick as the wolf me could go, which was pretty fuckin fast. I reached the shop in no more than 10 minutes, and i was feeling sick. I could smell them and I was pretty sure they could smell me.

I dragged myself into the shop. And they were right there. Krisy was just walking out to the back room and Edward and Alice whipped around as soon as I walked in the room.

Bella POV

"Oh my god. Jake. Calm. Now." I said, Jake was shaking all over but once I told him to calm down he did.

It was Edward who couldn't calm himself down though. He was crouching down ready to pounce. I ran towards Jacob to stand between them but Edward pounced at the same time I was directly in front of Jake.

We collided. His teeth bearing.

He couldn't stop. Teeth into neck. Venom into neck.


	3. Phone Call

Edward POV

'NO!' screamed Jacob 'Bella. Bella?'

Bella was just standing there, blood soaking through the right side of her shirt. Her mouth was hanging open and tears were soundlessly streaming down her face.

I can't believe it. I was concentrating on Jacob I hadn't even noticed Bella had been trying to get between us. Oh shit oh shit oh shit what I have done. I have just damned my one and only love to eternal hell.

And I couldn't even try to save her soul. I'm sure that if I tried to suck the venom out of her bloodstream, like that time with James, that I would not be able to stop myself. I would drain her body completely.

Bella collapsed on the floor writhing and screaming in pain. I sank to my knees dry sobbing.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I'm so sorry Bella.' I whispered.

I felt a massive blow to my head.

'You bastard! You turned her into a filthy fucking bloodsucker.'

Jacob was crying. He bent down to pick up Bella. She was screaming so loud now that I'm sure half of Forks could hear.

Jacob POV

I picked up Bella. She was screaming so loudly. My body was shuddering. It was the first time in years that had an involuntary reaction with the transforming thing. I put her down in the back room and turned to confront Edward.

He was walking towards Bella. He looked tortured. For a moment I wondered whether I should let him near her.

'Don't touch her.' I stepped in front of him 'You've already done enough harm. Okay?'

'Please, Jacob. I didn't mean it. You know it was an accident I would never do that on purpose. I know she loves you more than she loves me.' He choked out. He was on his knees, his head on his legs. His body was shaking.

So was mine. I tried to calm down but I couldn't. I couldn't get it out of my head that Bella. My wife, my love, my Bella was doomed for all eternity in a revolting life of taking blood to love. She would be a monster.

'Take care of her I'll be back as soon as I calm down. Don't take your eyes off her." I said as quickly as I could.

I ran out the back door which opened out to the boundaries of the forest. As soon as I was in the shadows the ripple went down my spine and I ripped apart. I didn't take off my shoes or pants or anything. I ran, and ran, and ran. Then stopped I found a soft spot of grass and I just sat there with my paws over my head crying and crying till the tears ran dry. But I didn't move I just sat.

Alice POV

I stood in the doorway looking at Edward. I couldn't imagine how he felt right now.

My mind went blank...

_Edward and Bella were holding hands. They wal__ked up to Jacob's house. Before they got to the door Jacob ran out, pluling a girl along with him._

'_Bella' Jacob said, grinning. 'This is Amanda. I um… imprinted on her.' He continued with a nervous smile._

'_Oh Jake I'm so happy for you'Bella ran forwards to hug him but stopped in her tracks and put her thumb and forefinger over her nose to stop the smell.__ 'Sorry'_

'_It's ok. You better go.'Jacob said as he put his arm around Amanda._

'_I was nice to meet you.'Amanda said with a shy smile._

'_You too' Edward and Bella said in unison. They laughed as they turned around and walked towards the forest._

'_They're inside.'jacob said. And they ran as fast as the wind towards the Cullens' home._

Edward POV

I turned to look at Alice who had just opened her eyes and was string at me in shock.

I didn't even want to think about that just yet. All I was worried about at this moment was that Bella was laying right next to me screaming in agony as the venom spread throughout her body, changing her into one of us for all of eternity.

I flipped open my phone and dialled Carlisle's number. He answered on the second ring.

'Edward. What's wrong?' Carlisle said in vampire speed. He was new something wasn't right.

'Its, Its, Its Bella. It was an accident. Carlisle oh I can't believe it its all my fault…'I whispered into the speaker.

'Edward tell me what happened. did Bella get hurt? what happened?' He was getting really anxious now.

'I' I sighed 'I was meant to _rip Jacob Black's head off._ But Bella got in the way and… and I bit her by accident of course but it's too late. She's changing.'

By now I was outside but I was sure he heard Bella in the background.

'I'll be there right away.' He hung up on me.

Bella POV

It was like no pain I have ever felt before, and I have felt a lot of pain. It was as if white hot fire was coursing all through me and burning my insides. I didn't want to live any further. I wanted to die right here, right now. It would be better than living through this pain any longer.

I couldn't even talk. I could only scream. And scream I did. I screamed until I felt a wave of lethargy flood me and I drifted into unconsciousness.

Jasper POV

About seven minutes ago Carlisle got a call from Edward. Something about Bella. So we sprinted, vampire speed, all the way to Bella's shop to find Bella screaming at the top of her lungs. She was lying on a couch with Edward trying to hold her still whispering things like 'shh Bella' and 'it'll be ok'.

As soon as I walked in the door I could feel the waves of guilt, hurt and agonizing pain. It was like torture, but I knew I needed to help.I walked over to Bella and lightly touched her arm and sent a thick wave of fatigue to her. I felt her go to sleep straight away.

* * *

ok i no this was a pretty crappy chapter. sorry ill get the next one up straight away im writing it now. 


	4. Changing Minds

Sorry I took a while my comp decided that I couldn't use Microsoft word anymore so yeahh... Sorry

* * *

3 days later...

* * *

Bella POV

The burning through my veins slowly started to ebb and I opened my eyes. I gasped; it was like I had anew pair of eyes in me. Everything was crystal clear. I was in my bedroom. I don't remember coming here. Well I guess I wouldn't I have been in pure agony for the last 3 days and that's all I remember.

I almost gagged. A sick smell just crossed me and I realised I wasn't alone. Jacob was sitting in a chair in the far corner crying. The pain was completely gone now but there was a new pain in its place. We were married but could not be together. We were two opposites. Enemies. It was vampire vs. werewolf. And that would not change. I stood up and started to walk towards him but he put a hand up.

'Please, don't come closer.' he said softly.

I wouldn't have anyway. The smell was sickening. I ran out of the room but skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs.

'Oh my god.' I could run faster than I thought. A huge stupid grin spread across my face, but then it fell. 'The whole house smells like dogs' I said in a voice full of disgust

I cursed under my breath realising Jacob probably just heard that.

I was so confused. I didn't know what to do I had just been turned into a vampire and was living in a werewolf's house. I had to get out of here. But where to go? I knew I couldn't go near the town I was starting to feel an aching in my stomach. My mouth felt dry, I was thirst. Very thirsty.

I ran directly to the Cullen's house which only took a few minutes.

I was panicking now. My mouth was watering at the thirst and I shivered at the thought of what that taste on my teeth was.

Obviously Alice had seen me coming. She raced out the front door and gave me a massive hug.

'Bella, hunny. Look at you. 'She said as she pulled away. 'Everybody else is hunting. I stayed behind so you could come too. You thirsty?' she asked with a menacing grin.

I nodded my head rapidly. She just laughed and started pulling me to one of garages. We got in to her yellow Porsche but she didn't drive off straight away. Instead she turned to face me.

'Now Bella, I know you're hungry, or should I say thirsty.' she chuckled 'But seeing as you're a new born; your stronger than me so if we pass a human on the way there don't try to get them, you know I wont be able to stop you.' She looked at me with a small smile.

'OK now let's get going!' she laughed her beautiful laugh and we sped down the curving drive way. We made it to a deserted jungle-looking place that took about two hour to get to. When we got out Alice guided me through the bushes and called out to the rest of the Cullens. They all appeared after a few seconds. I stood shyly looking down at the ground.

I felt two humongous arms wrap around me. Emmett's way of welcoming me. I laughed at his gesture and he let me go. I looked at his face and he had a huge stupid grin on his face. All of their faces did. Except Edwards's he was frowning. I felt hurt. I couldn't understand why he wasn't happy to have me.

I was fuming actually. I loved him since the day he left but there was nothing I could do about it. Now I had gone through 3 excruciating days of pain and become a vampire. I could be with him. But I guess he didn't feel the same way. I wished he would just love me be happy that I was here. I screamed all of that in my head.

Edward POV

I was standing there looking down at myself thinking about how sad I was that Bella was here and unable to live her normal life because I acted on impulse.

When all of a sudden I ran up and embraced her. I kissed her with the most passion I could muster up. Then I froze. Why did I do that?

'Why did I do that?' I was scared now.

Bella stood there with a scared look on her face. 'Oh shit.'

'What is it Bella? Did you make me do this? Oh god.' I looked into her eyes. She did do it. 'How did you make me?'

'I … I don't know I said I wish he would just be happy I was here, in my head' she gasped. 'Oh I sort of also said… umm well… I said I wish he would love me' If she could blush she would be redder than a tomato.

'BELLA! This is wonderful, sort of' she grinned at Bella 'you can change somebody's mind. Or maybe you can make them do something. I don't know. Try me. Try me.' she giggled. 'Oh…right, you don't know what I'm thinking. Umm try to make me stop okay?' she laughed and started running around in circles, dancing, skipping, just being Alice.

Bella POV

Oh my god Alice shut up! I thought to myself. Grr stop dancing you're making me dizzy. Go kiss jasper. I laughed in my head, wondering if it would work.

Alice suddenly stopped and silently went and pecked jasper on the cheek then turned to me with a shocked look on her face. Everybody was laughing except for her.

'Oh my god it actually worked!' I said in between laughs.

Just then I caught scent of an animal run pass. It smelt beautiful, like when my aunt cooked roast one Christmas and the smell was just mouth watering. Only this smelt ten times better. I darted in the direction of the smell. It was a cheetah. Cheetah? Where were we that there was a cheetah here? I only paused for a fraction of a second though. I lunged at the blood-filled animal and bit into its neck. The warm liquid filled my mouth and I couldn't stop. I kept going until nothing more came out. I looked up from the carcass and saw the rest of the Cullens staring at me wide-eyed. Except for Alice of course who had already seen this coming.

* * *

ahhh. please nte me if i need to fix anything on this chap. and tell me if its good or if u hate it or watevz. thankyouuu : ) 


	5. yeppp

_WELL THE THING IS IVE LOST _

_INTEREST IN THE STORY SO IM NOT GONNA UPDATE. _

_UNLESS U WANT ME TO._

_yepp. _

_vicyyyyyyyy_

_xo_


End file.
